Government of the Eurasian Federation
The Eurasian Federation is a . The government's decisions and actions must first be deemed right and allowable by the constitution and be in accordance to it in every way. The government cannot be above the law of the country even if it is the government. The AUE is divided into nation-states each governed by their own local state government, all with equal rights and power, who ultimately adheres to the central government. A state laws passed in a certain nation-state would only have within the said area but central laws passed would be in effect in all of the AUE. The constitution of the Alliance of United Eurasia states that the would be split into the and with both governments having its own local , and the . The constitution also includes a between the executive, legislative and judiciary, that is the three branches must work independently and separately from the others. Only the Chairman of the Federation serves as the link between the three and can issue orders to them given that it is within the laws and of the AUE. A may only be held to the Chairman, the President, or the Speaker or to vote for the adoption of a new constitution or to it. Major Positions Chairman of the Federation The highest position in the ; the chairman is the of the AUE and is the chief public representative/officer of the country. The chairman is also the head of the central government and of the executive. He is also the of the armed forces. The chairman has the power to and approve any decisions made by the judiciary, legislative, and executive. The chairman can appoint and remove individuals into the , the Central . The chairman is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has a limit of only five terms in office and can only run for two consecutive times; the candidate may come from any nation-state and must be a citizen by birth and at least 30 years of age. Board of Directors A director is the and chief public representative/officer of a nation-state. Currently there are 9 members in the board. The director shares limited powers of the chairman and can only use it within the executive branch of his/her state government. The director also does not have a cabinet. The Board of Directors may overturn any decisions made by the chairman given that at least 75% or 6 directors should vote for the overturning. A director is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has a limit of only five terms in office but can run consecutively without limits; the candidate should also be a local of the state he/she is running to and a citizen by birth. Central Committee It is the cabinet of the chairman that is composed of eleven Secretaries, each heading a . The committee also acts as a to the Chairman. Committee members are appointed into their position by choice of the chairman. The list of the departments are: *Defense *Economy and Trade *Treasury and Finance *Health *Education *Culture and Tourism *Internal Affairs *Foreign Affairs *Transportation and Communications *Science and Technology *Environment and Natural Resources *Citizenry Concerns. President of the Council The president is the head of the branch and acts as the of the , the highest court in the AUE. The president has the power to appoint and remove members from the council; the members must come from different nation-states and a citizen by birth. The president can overturn a decision made by the chairman given that 75% or 6 out of 9 members of the council have agreed on it. The president is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has a limit of only one term in office; the candidate must be a member of the council first before being elected as president. Speaker of the House of Representatives The speaker is the head of the branch and acts as the or presiding chair of the . The role of the speaker is to be the chief public representative/officer of the house, as such the official duties of a speaker are to preside over discussions and procedures, moderate debates, make rulings on procedures, announce votes, decides on the house rules, chooses who may speak, discipline members, and even reject proposals. The speaker is elected into position by the general populace every six years and has no term limits but cannot run consecutively; the candidate must have or had a position in and a citizen by birth. House of Representatives The of the AUE that passes/repels or and . The house is divided into two: the upper and lower. The upper house acts as the while the lower house acts as the . The lower house has 90 members while the upper house has 9 members plus the speaker which makes it 10. The House of Representatives can make both state and central laws. For state laws, the representatives from a specific nation-state where a law would take effect should pass a proposal to the speaker and wait for due process. The state law would be passed if all of the affected representatives vote for it and meets no rejection from the upper house or from the speaker. For central laws, a proposal must first be submitted to the speaker and wait for due process. The lower house would scrutinize and review the , and if it meets an approval of 50% or 45 members then it would be passed on to the upper house. The upper house would then conduct thorough research and investigation about the bill and would vote for its passage by majority including the speaker. Each nation-state would be represented by eleven representatives; one from the upper house while the other ten would be from the lower house. The house could overturn a decision made by the chairman given that it has been approved by the Speaker and by the majority of the 9 upper house members and has been voted for by at least 50% or 45 members of the lower house. The members of the House of Representatives are elected by the general populace every six years and has no term limits and can even run consecutively; the candidate must be a citizen by birth. Finance According to the constitution, the must be shared equally between all the nation-states and of the central government, any remainder would be stored as reserve funds and be used for emergency purposes only (e.g. war, natural disaster, foreign aid) deemed needed by the central government or, if not consumed, would be added to the next year's budget; the executive branch handles the budget and the allocation of public funds but the legislative can also submit a resolution for the use of the national budget although it must be approved by the Chairman. The constitution also specifically states that the budget ratio for the three branches must be 60%:20%:20% (executive, legislative, judiciary). Elections occur every six years when all the of major positions have expired as mandated by the constitution, all candidates must also be a citizen of AUE by birth. It is also stated that elections should start every 3rd of May and end a week after on the 10th of May. The of the newly-elected officers would all be held at the main of the after another week of validations have passed (17 May). It is accustomed that the would be the official witnesses and conduct the rites of inauguration to the to symbolize a "passing of the torch". It is also accustomed that the ceremony of swearing-in would start from the legislative then to the judiciary then to the executive. After which, the sworn-in officers would all make their way to their respective offices through a procession. Category:Eurasian Federation